Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
by Arsenic Kool-Aid
Summary: It has been three months since the defeat of Megatron. The Autobots have gained new allies and have gained a new threat. Auta must prove herself as a Prime and old families will be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Two young femmes, one Autobot, one Decepticon, tossed and turned in their recharge beds. Auta Prime and Primal both fought the same nightmare.

_Black smoke. Blood. Death. That's all the sisters remembered of their old home planet. _

_"Come on! Run!" Tarlia pulled her little sister behind her, as Decepticons blasted their home and parents apart._

_ "Tari, slow down!" the little one screamed. She was too little to have a name, but Tarlia called her Sissy .Tarlia stopped and grabbed her little sister's shoulders._

_ "Sissy, listen to me. Run, and don't turn around." Tarlia kissed her cheek and watched her run away. Tarlia ducked under a pile of rumble as something huge walked past._

_ "I know you are here, little one." A deep menacing voice said and a hand grabbed her._

_ "Please don't hurt me." Tarlia begged._

_ Megatron rarely ever felt pity, but the little girl had such wide blue eyes and such a sweet face that he had no plan of hurting her. He knew her little spark was strong. _

_ "I won't hurt you, child.' He held her close and began to head back to the Decepticon ship. She suddenly felt her little sister's terror and screamed to be let go. Megatron held her tightly._

_ The little sister hide under a beam as Optimus reached down and let her crawled into his hand._

Suddenly the each femme saw what the other had become: A war hardened Decepticon and a blood covered Autobot. Primal sat up and hugged her knees, tears blinding her and trickling down her face. Auta screamed in her sleep, her fingers clutched the edge of her recharge bed.

"Auta? Auta, wake up!" Optimus Prime grabbed his daughter's arms and shook her awake. She opened her optics and sobbed. She lowered her head and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh sweetspark, it's over. It's over. I've got you, honey, it's was just a nightmare." He held her close, wrapping his arms around her.

He held her till she fell back into recharge.

"Tari," She whispered in her sleep, "Tari…"


	2. Chapter 2 Primal

Sam Witwicky buried his hands in his arms, as his mother Judy kept going on and on about the "C" word: college. Bumblebee elbowed his friend and charge. The human Autobot tossed his blond and black hair.

"Mom, for the love of Primus, I'm not going to die." Sam moaned, using the common Autobot swear he heard Ironhide and Ratchet use.

"You never know Sam. With a car like me, you just might." Bumblebee grinned. Judy slapped his arm.

"Now Bumbles, be nice to me. My poor heart." Judy clutched her chest.

"Oh boys, look who's here." Ron Witwicky led two beautiful women into the kitchen. Micklea hugged Sam and kissed his cheek. Bumblebee wrapped Auta Prime into an embrace and kissed her sweetly. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, barely able to stay out of recharge.

"What's wrong? Have you slept any?" He asked; he had to hold her head up she was so tired.

"I've had the same nightmare over and over again." She sighed, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"Do you want some coffee?" Judy pulled a mug out and filled it with black coffee.

"Thanks ma'am."

"A full night of sleep would make you feel a lot better." Bumblebee placed the mug in her hands.

"I know." She took a sip of the coffee and loved it instantly.

"Are you drinking that black, sweetie?" Judy asked. Sam and Micklea laughed softly.

"Mom, Auta can eat or drink anything." Micklea said. Judy liked Micklea; they got along quite nicely and Judy became a second mother to her.

"No, Ironhide can do that. I just like dark coffee." Auta yawned, "Speaking of Ironhide."

The black Topkick revved his engine.

"We were sent to come get you." She sighed. She downed what was left of her coffee and set down the empty cup.

"Can I steal Bumblebee for a while?" She asked.

"I suppose." Sam teased.

"Okay let's go." Auta pulled him outside and wanted to transform.

"No, no, no! You're not gonna drive and kill yourself. You're riding with me." Bumblebee transformed, making her climb in, swearing under her breath. They drove in utter silence, following Ironhide. After a while, her deep even breathing indicated she was asleep. Bumblebee just hoped she wasn't dreaming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Primal hit the punching bag, knocking off the chain.

"Very nice, Primal. Now let's do that to an Autobot." Barricade laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was imagining your face plates." She snapped, elbowing him in the ribs. She walked over to a table, leaned against it, and drank what was left of her energon.

"Come on, baby. I'm kidding." He grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him.

"You better kiss me, before I have you locked up for insubordination." She growled, running her hands up his chest.

"Oh, I'm scared, Commander." He kissed the side of her neck, biting sensitive circuits. He kissed the base of her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Barricade…" she moaned. He chuckled darkly and kissed her lips.

Someone cleared their throat. '_This better be good_,' Primal thought. Blackout lowered his optics from his commander and Barricade kissing in the gym and tried to erase it from his processor.

"What the pit do you want, Blackout? This had better be good or I'm gonna rip your aft apart." Primal shouted, shoving Barricade away. If the Decepticons were afraid of Megatron, they were absolutely terrified of his ward and apprentice, Primal. She wasn't very big, only as tall as Barricade's shoulders. As tiny as she was, she was ruthless and bloodthirsty, for that's all she had ever known.

"Uh… we've found Megatron's body, so..." He stammered. Barricade chuckled softly. He was the only one not intimidated by his sparkmate. He knew just how to push her, how to relax her and how not to piss her off. The wrath of hell had nothing on her, and when she was on a rampage, may Primus have mercy on the first soul, Decepticon or Autobot, that crossed her. Megatron found it hilarious that she scared everyone (even him on occasion).

"What in Pit are you still standing here for? Go get him…. Like right now! Before I tear you apart and send your body to the deepest part of space possible! No get the pit out!" Blackout transformed and sped out at such a high speed that Barricade laughed so hard that he clutched his side in pain.

"Urg… how hard is it to follow my orders? Did I not say…?" She was cut off by Barricade's lips pressing against hers. He lifted her up on the table and kissed her hard.

"Well, damn, you're all turned on, aren't you?" She teased.

"It's sexy when you're pissed." He kissed her passionately.

"Commander?" Starscream made the same mistake Blackout had.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she shouted, jumping off the table and glaring up at Starscream, an evil glint in her optics.

"Please don't offline me!" Starscream ran out of the gym.


	3. Chapter 3 Return of a love

Auta woke up shaking and crying. The nightmare was different now. It's was about Kasey, who used to watch her when she was little. Kasey had been called to serve in Iraq and was shot and killed the day before she came home.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?" Bumblebee asked. They pulled up into the headquarters.

"I'm fine." Auta snapped, climbing out of the Camero and transforming into a Huma-bot. She brushed Will Lennox and went straight to Optimus. She leaned over his shoulder and began reading the map he was studying.

"The Decepticons are on the move, aren't they?" She asked, as the color drained from her father's face. Optimus didn't say anything but the father-daughter connection they had told Auta everything. The Decepticons were moving, Ratchet was still hurt from the battle with Devastator and the Autobots were dangerously outnumbered. She read it in his spark signature; he was worried.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of it." Optimus touched her hand

"I know, dad. But we need help."

"I am aware of that."

"Okay then, what's the plan?" Auta pulled the map away from him. She sat down and tried to look him in the face but he stood up.

"Auta, I needed to see you." Ratchet walked into the room, followed by a very irate looking Arcee. His shirt was off and his stomach was wrapped up. The bandage was slightly red from the wound oozing but at least he had his glasses on and was walking.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Arcee snapped, her long pink hair flaring out behind her.

"Honey, there are plenty of things we shouldn't do, yet we still do them." Ratchet turned back and grinned at her. Her deep purple eyes widened and her cheeks turned as pink as her hair. Optimus cringed, and Will, Auta, Bumblebee and Ironhide all burst out laughing.

"Ratchet, when I'm through with you, you're gonna live in that blasted Med Bay." She growled through her teeth. Auta pulled herself off the ground and wiped her eyes. She grabbed the field medic's arm and led him over to the table. She sat him down and crossed her arms.

"What? Before I put you back in the Med Bay." She snapped,

"I've figured out a way to get rid of your nightmares….." He started. Auta put a hand on her forehead and groaned.

"What?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with all you guys and my nightmares? Ironhide rode my tailpipe all the way to Sam's; Bumbles won't let my drive; Dad doesn't trust my judgment; now you! Ratchet, I don't need this." Auta snapped, "I'm stressed, I'm tired and there's a new Decepticon and no one believes that she even exists! That's all!"

"Because the Decepticons don't have any femmes. If anything, they killed all the femmes and sparklings they came into contact with. " Optimus pointed out. Auta turned and glanced at Ironhide. His head was down and his eyes were shut.

"Now you've gone and done it." Auta pushed past Optimus and laid her hand on the Human weapon specialist's face.

"We're gonna find her, 'hide. I promise." She brushed her hand over one of his scars.

"Prime!" Epps shouted leaning back in his chair, "We've got an incoming message. It sounds Autobot."

Auta spun around and knocked Epps out of his chair.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Auta Prime to Unknown Autobot: State your name and function. Over." She said, fitting the earphones over her ears.

"Hi Brain." Was the only thing said. Auta shot out of the chair.

"Auta…" a black haired boy said from the door. Auta jumped into his arms and he spun her around, laughing.

"Pinky! What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him tighter. A low growl emitted from Bumblebee's throat and all he saw was red.

"Stop being jealous, sweetspark. Sideswipe is my baby!" Auta hugged Sideswipe again. Sideswipe smiled at Bumblebee slightly.

"Skids stop!"

"No you stop Mudflap!" A pair of twins rolled over each other. Optimus's eyes widened.

"Not the twins." He whispered.

"So you and Bumblebee are sparkmates?" Sideswipe set Auta down and released her. Bumblebee caught her arm and pulled her away, growling something (that sounded very much like 'hands off; she's mine, you son of a glitch')

Auta sighed and kissed Bumblebee's cheek, "Yep he's mine."

"Ah how sweet!" sighed Mudflap, the red haired twin.

"How would you know sweet?" Skids, the green haired twin, asked. Mudflap tackled Skids again and pulled back to punch him.

"Mudflap! Skids!" Said a very sharp voice. Ironhide's mouth dropped. A pretty woman with bluish-black hair stood in the doorway. She looked Latino, had a slight Spanish accent and was slim and well-built.

"Chromia?" Ironhide chewed on his bottom lip. Chromia turned to look at him.

"Hey, sweetspark." he smiled at her. Chromia's eyes flashed and she slapped him, sending him to the ground. Auta clung to Bumblebee and buried her head in his chest, to snuffle a giggle.

"You were supposed to come back! I wanted for you and you left me." She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Ironhide stood up and argued with her, "I couldn't! And don't you yell at me, femme!"

Chromia gasped and her eyes narrowed to slits, "Why you lousy, no-good, trigger happy…." She cut off as Ironhide pulled her toward him.

"Don't look at me like THAT! With those big brown eyes, trying to get what you want, 'Hide. I'm mad at you." Chromia couldn't even look him in the face. She leaned back and stared at the ground, her cheeks turning beet red.

"Mia," he lifted her face and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, okay. I missed you too. Don't try to make me say it again, because I won…" She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Awww! Now that's cute." Arcee sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Primal watched Barricade slide easily into human form. The software they stole from the blasted Autobots worked like a dream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled a blanket over her jean covered legs. Humans kept everything so cold, especially in a motel. Barricade pulled off his shirt and crawled onto the bed.

"I hate having to go human and sneak off to get see you." She sighed. He kissed the side of her face.

"I know, but Megatron won't let anyone bond, and if he found out about us, we both would be screwed. Its better we do this than get slaughtered." He sat in front of her and tangled his fingers in her jet black hair. She leaned into his hand and kissed his wrist.

"Well, Megatron is dead. Isn't he?" She teased, pushing him back onto the bed and running her hands up his chest. He chuckled, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of him.

"Primal…" He kissed her, flipping her on her back. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he kissed down her neck, biting. She traced the muscles in his back, as he moaned and trailed hot kisses along her collarbone and down her chest, over her tank top, skimming his nose along her skin. She smelled like honey and amber.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! Barricade pulled away and pulled his comlink out of his pocket.

"Let it ring, Barricade! Please just let it ring!" Primal grabbed his arm, but he kissed her and stood up of the bed, making her fall face down into a pillow. She sat up and gave him a death glare.

"Barricade." He smiled at her and answered his comlink. Primal got up and pulled his shirt over her head.

"Don't try it," He mouthed. She raised an eyebrow and kicked off her jeans.

"Yeah Starscream, I'm here. Twenty minutes? Right. Okay, Barricade out. " He hung up and shook his head.

"Twenty Minutes? Sounds doable."Primal leaned back on the bed; Barricade lay down on top of her, his jeans chaffing the smooth skin of her legs. He tried to pull her off the bed, pressing his rock hard body against her.

"It took us ten minutes to get here." He argued. He pulled her off the bed and scooped up her jeans, shoving them into her arms.

"Well, we'll leave in ten minutes." She tried to pull him toward her and kiss him.

"Give me my shirt, Primal." He snapped.

"You're no fun anymore." She groaned and pulled her jeans back on, then waded up his shirt and tossed it at him.

"Don't be like that, baby." Barricade grabbed her arm. She grinned and pulled her arm away and reached down and grabbed her hoodie.

"Like what, sweetspark?" She batted her eyelashes and leaned up on her toes to brush her lips against his. She traced her fingers up and down his chest. He blinked a few times.

"Do you like that?" She sighed, seductively. Barricade's breath caught in his throat as she brushed her nose against his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

"Um… a little." He chocked. She reached up to kiss him, smiling deviously.

"Sucker."


	4. Chapter 4 Prime

Primal transformed out of her alt form, a sleek black Ferrari, and dropped to her knees. Megatron smiled to find one loyal servant.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve you." She lowered her optics.

"And you have served me well, young Decepticon." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"The Autobots…"

"Will soon be destroyed." He grabbed her arm and dragged her up, pulling her forward. She gasped as the throne behind him circled around, and a bot Primal never dreamed she's meet sat in it.  
"The Fallen!" she whispered, her hand slapping over her mouthplate.

"Primal is the strongest of the Decepticons, my master." Megatron inclined his head as The Fallen rose from his chair.

"Yes, a strong fighter indeed. Come here, young femme, let me look you over." He hissed. Primal stepped forward, letting him place his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and her spark reached out to Barricade's.

"The time has come, my dear. The Prime must die. Are you up to the challenge?"

Primal hated him for questioning of her abilities. Had Megatron not bragged about her to him, telling him of her talent in combat? She glanced up at The Fallen, lust for battle in her optics.

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auta twitched slightly in her sleep, on the only comfortable couch at Headquarters. Bumblebee watched her cringe and shake. He rubbed her shoulder and she arched like a cat.

"Dad…. Dad… DAD!" She moaned, thrashing away from his touch.

"Auta? Sweetspark!" Bumblebee grabbed her arms and shook her. She slumped against him, never waking up.

"Will!" He shouted. Will ran across the warehouse, But Sideswipe still beat him there.

"Auta!" Bumblebee shouted, shaking her.

"PRIME!" Will yelled, snapping his fingers in front of her nose.

"Brain? Auta?" Sideswipe patted her shoulder.

"Get out of my way." Will pulled Auta away from Bumblebee and slapped her. The sound of his hand connecting with her face made Ratchet and Arcee come out of the Med Bay and the others come back into the squad room.

"Will?" She blinked a few times and wiped blood off her mouth.

"You didn't have to slap her!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Yeah!" Sideswipe snarled. The older Autobot gave him a death glare and he fell silent.

"What did you want me to do? Ratchet gave her a sedative." Will threw his hands back.

"A sedative? You gave her a sedative? And what, may I ask, were you trying to accomplish? Scare the ever living Pit out of me?" Bumblebee poked Ratchet in the chest above the wrapping on his stomach. Optimus walked around the corner and Auta threw herself at him, hardly able to stand up.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She wrapped her arms around his back

"I promise?" She slumped down to her knees and Optimus knelt down in front of her.

"They're getting worse, aren't' they?" He rubbed her shoulders.

"They're almost real now. Like I can smell the smoke."

"This one was about me, yes?" He raised an eyebrow. Auta growled and punched his chest softly, then jumped up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Chromia, who Auta had actually started to like.

"I'm going for a drive." Shouted the Mustang, as she transformed and gunned her engine, speeding away.

"Arcee, you should never have taught her to fight." Optimus groaned, standing back up. He rubbed his chest where she had hit him.

"Why?" the pink haired femme cringed.

"Because that fragging hurt!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auta drove. She really didn't see how far she drove but she didn't care.

"They don't trust me." She sighed; revving her engine threw the green light; it bothered her that Optimus thought she was losing it. She drove out into a flat area of land; dust flying around her in a gritty cloud left microscopic scratches on her paint, but she didn't really care. She drove through a canyon and she sped up considerably. A siren went off behind her and she pulled over, activating her holoform.

Primal could hardly believe it. Prime was falling right into their trap. Barricade tapped on the glass of the Ford Mustang and Prime rolled down the window.

Auta felt skin break as she bit her lip. The Police Officer drummed his fingers on the door.

"Do you know how fast you were driving?"

"No I… I didn't see the speed limit." She tossed her hair over one shoulder.

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the car, miss." The police officer opened her door. Auta groaned and got out of her car.

"Put your hands on the car, please." Auta did so silently; she glanced over at his Saleen S281 Police Car and read some of the stickers.

To punish and enslave? That's not what it usually said. Then she saw the Decepticon symbol plastered to its side. She began to let her holoform melt into her car. Barricade put a gun to her head.

"Say goodbye Autobot." He hissed. Auta's eyes turned into her Optics and she transformed completely.

Primal shot out of her hiding spot and caught Auta across the shoulder blades, making the Autobot crumple to her knees. Barricade dragged her off the ground and spun her around to face Primal.

"You! I've seen you before! In dream." Primal lifted her face and wiped energon off Auta's mouth with her thumb, "What are you doing here? You're so young. Barricade, let her go." Barricade glanced between the shocked Autobot and his Sparkmate, before releasing Auta.

"You're the Decepticon femme?"Auta pulled away from them both.

Primal nodded. She heard Megatron shift into protoform and she grabbed Auta again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, pulling Prime against her, "Don't move."

Barricade nudged her as a huge Peterbilt truck pulled around and transformed. Optimus would have been there soon, but it hadn't been Auta who sent him the distress signal. Well it was her, but she hadn't sent it, knowingly.

Auta let Primal swing around her to wrap her arm around her shoulder. Optimus read the look in the Decepticon femme's optics; she looked like she was trying to apologize and Barricade looked about the same.

"We don't want any trouble, Optimus. We're just following orders." Said the femme, loosening her grip on Auta.

"Then release her." He snapped gruffly. Megatron came up behind him, still out of sight.

"We can't do that, Optimus." Barricade snarled. He angled himself to protect Primal, even if he was protecting Auta at the same time.

"Megatron wants you both dead, if he goes in to kill Optimus, run. Just throw me off and run." Auta leaned forward, trying to get as close to her father as she could.

Megatron came up from behind and stabbed Optimus just above his spark.


	5. Chapter 5 Bleeding

Ratchet was a blur as he drove. The yellow Autobot Medic was followed closely by Arcee, the pale pink motorcycle, followed by a black Topkick, a deep blue Jeep Wrangler, and a pair of matching little cars. Sideswipe followed and Bumblebee sped past Ratchet, so fast the others lost sight of him.

"Ratchet what happened?" Chromia (the deep blue Jeep Wrangler) called through the comlink.

"It was Bumblebee who told me something was wrong. He couldn't feel Auta's side of their bond."

"I can't even imagine what that feels like." Arcee murmured, shuttering. Had Ratchet been able to, he would have wrapped an arm around her.

"Ratchet, I found them!" Bumblebee shouted. He had transformed and was trying to approach his sparkmate. She didn't even act like Auta. Her optics were red and she was bent over Optimus.

Ironhide tried to get close to her, but she revved her engine like she was growling at him. She was obviously protecting Optimus and it would take Primus to haul her away.

"Auta, Let me look at his wound and see if I can help him." Ratchet knelt down in front of her and touched her arm. She revved her engine again, sending the Medic sprawling back.

"Sweetspark let us help…" Bumblebee said. She pulled back and hit him; hard enough to send him back into Mudflap and Skids. Ironhide took the advantage and wrapped his arm around her waist. He flipped her on her back and held her down.

"Mia, come help me!" He shouted; Chromia pushed her hands into Auta's shoulders and pushed her back on the ground. Sideswipe grabbed Auta's legs, so she couldn't kick at Ironhide. It was like holding down a screaming three year old, except Auta was 16 and she wasn't screaming, she was crying.

"Ironhide, let her up!" shouted Ratchet. The three pulled away and let Auta up. Ratchet grabbed her arm and made her go human. He shrunk down with her and pulled her face up.

"What happened?" He demanded, making the youngling look up at him. She closed her eyes and sunk to the ground, her face buried in her hands. Bumblebee turned human and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Ratchet sighed and lowered his head, returning to his original form. Now to move their leader's body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That wasn't part of the plan, Megatron!" Primal screamed at the top of her vocal compositor. The Fallen watched her with hooded optics, stroking Ravage, his cat like Decepticon's head. Primal was shaking in rage, the tears that had threatened to fall as she watched Auta scream as her father died, stinging her pale blue optics.

"Plans change, my dear." Megatron turned to look at her.

"No sparkling should watch their creator die like that. It will destroy her." Barricade interjected.

"Exactly." The Fallen said raising from his throne.

"That's cruel!" She shouted.

"Cruel, perhaps, But important to my plan…" The Fallen snarled, pulling himself to his full height.

"You bastard." Primal snarled. The Fallen raised his hand and struck her across the face. Barricade revved his engine. Megatron raised a gun and pointed at Barricade's spark.

"Chose Barricade; protect your sparkmate or live. You're a good Decepticon and it would be a shame if I had to kill you for love." Primal shook her head and singled him to stand down.

"Both of you get out of my sight!" The Fallen flicked his hand as he turned back to his throne. He didn't have to tell Barricade twice. He grabbed Primal and dragged her off the ground and was out the door.

"Such a waste. Primal was the best fighter I had, and Barricade showed such potential." Megatron groaned. The Fallen patted Ravage's head.

"They still may be a help to us, my apprentice. Primal is the young femme's sister. I sense we will be able to use this to our advantage. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ironhide was quickly losing patience. Ratchet was making him watch Auta in human form and she was driving him nuts.

"Easy 'Hide. This can't be easy for her. She just lost her father; lay off a little." Will put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Auta was walking around, hitting things and swearing things, even the Weapon specialist wouldn't say. She only succeeded in bloodying her knuckles and tearing stuff up.

"Auta, stop it." Ironhide grabbed her arm. She gave him a dark glare and jerked away. Ironhide held tight and jerked her back.

"You're acting like a sparkling." He sat her down and began wrapping her hand in gauze.

"She said her name was Primal." She murmured, as he washed her hand with peroxide. She jumped a little, and then reached up with her other hand to rub her cheek.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kill her." She snarled, jerking her hand away. She rubbed her cheek more and Ironhide finally took notice. He pulled her hand down and jumped back. Etched into her skin was a weird set of letters, cutting deeper and staining her pale skin with crimson. She didn't seem to notice the blood running down her face.

"IRONHIDE! Look at her clothes." Will pointed at her. Her blue shirt and the legs of her jeans were turning pale red.

"Take your shirt off. " Auta pulled her shirt off, and started shaking. Blood was had turned her sports bra from white to red.

"RATCHET!"

The CMO ran in and gasped. Ironhide and Will stood there, Auta stood shaking.

"Man, this is just like A Haunting in Connecticut." Ratchet moaned.


	6. Chapter 6 Sisters

Auta let Ratchet and Arcee run tests on her, as she stared straight forward and never flinched as they tried to bandage her up.

"It's the Language of the Primes. Only the Prime family unit can read it." Arcee said slowly. Sam and Micklea watched as Auta's eyes changed again, from deep blue to deep red.

"Yeah, then why is it cut into me? I'm not a Prime." She snarled, jumping off the medical bed.

"Not a Prime? Optimus was your father." Micklea interjected.

"Not by spark."

Sam and Micklea stared at her.

"Optimus, Ironhide and I found her when she was a year old. Her planet was being destroyed. Optimus couldn't resist those big blue eyes of hers and took her in." Ratchet shoved her back on the medical bed.

"Then why am I shorting out?" She snapped, as he patted a cloth to her bruising cheek.

"Spark-adaption. I've only read it theory but that could explain everything." Arcee offered.

"That could work." Ratchet looked at his pink-haired femme.

"What is it?" asked Bumblebee, who had plunked up enough courage to get close to Auta again. He raised his arm, as if to put it around her shoulder, but dropped it to her hip.

"Optimus and Auta have been father and daughter so long; their sparks couldn't function without thinking they're family." Ratchet said.

'All personnel please repot to the main squad room.' The intercom blared.

The Autobots all filed into the main squad room, as a government agent sat in Optimus's old chair. Auta's hands clinched. The Squad Room looked like the bridge from the movie Star Trek (the new one with Chris Pine), with Optimus's chair in the center. Auta shook her head and covered her face with a veil of blue-purple hair (The light in the Squad Room always made her and Optimus's hair look purple). The men would NOT see the daughter (even the adopted one) of Prime with tears in her eyes and weird symbols cutting into her cheek, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and hips.

"Autobots," Agent Todd said, "I have news from the President…. Where's Optimus?" He glanced around.

"He's dead." Snarled Auta. Soldiers started whispering and Agent Todd did nothing to hide his shock and sadness, and it brought Auta's eyes from red to blue again.

"Who will lead the Autobots?" Asked Captain Knight.

"The only one qualified." Ratchet snipped curtly.

"You, Ratchet?"

"Nope, Auta is taking over as leading officer. She is Optimus's daughter and A Prime; thusly she is the only one who should lead the Autobots."

"WHAT?" Auta spun around to face him.

"You have to lead us."

"If I'm leading officer, I don't have to do anything."

Then the Prime in her kicked in.

"Hey Brain, Agent Todd is in your chair." Sideswipe said softly.

"Agent Todd, get out of my chair." Prime snipped.

"I am a government agent!"

"And I don't give a damn! Move!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of 'her' chair. Todd felt a strange sense of déjà vu, as Optimus had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him out of the way only three months ago.

Auta turned back into a huma-bot, but she wasn't the same. Her cuts healed instantly and looked more like tattoos on her pale skin. Her hair was pulled back and every soldier in the room was shocked by the marks on her face. Her armor was new; it looked like a cross between her original plating and Optimus' paint job. Scary how she changed so quickly.

Auta was a Prime now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Primal and Barricade snuck into the Autobot base and slid into human form.

"We're so screwed." Barricade growled.

"Shut up honey." Primal snapped back.

"HEY YOU, PUT YOUR HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM!" shouted a little soldier. Primal and Barricade both turned and let the soldiers arrest them.

"Don't say a word." She breathed.

"Yes darling." He smiled at her and kissed her.

Auta shot up from her chair as Primal was shoved into the main squad room. Primal was human, thanks to the software the Decepticons stole from her. Long black hair, pale milk white skin, and a slim toned waist made every young unmarried (or unbonded) male in the room sit up and stare. Barricade stood behind her, his hand on her waist and a scowl on his lips.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you both now." Auta growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't kill the only chance you have of giving Megatron what he deserves, would you, Prime?" Primal raised a pencil thin eyebrow.

"Two of the most feared Decepticons are offering to help the Autobots? Now, why don't I believe that?" Auta threw back, venom coating her voice.

"Prime, it's not fair what Megatron did to you and your father. No sparkling should have to witness a creator dying like that. It made us realize that what Megatron is trying to do is wrong." Barricade pulled his sparkmate toward him, his fingers intertwining with hers.

"What is Megatron trying to do?" Ratchet interjected.

"Have you ever heard of the Fallen and the Matrix of Leadership?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So the Autobots sat, quieted by horror, as Primal and Barricade began to tell everything of The Fallen's plans. Auta bit at her fingernails and drew blood several times before speaking.

"The Matrix of Leadership could bring Daddy back, right? Let's go get it before the bastards do!" She said.

"It might not be that easy." Ironhide added.

"Megatron doesn't know where the Tomb of the Primes is. He kept saying he needed me." Primal stuck her pinkie in her mouth and bit the nail down to the quick. Ratchet watched her bite her nails and realized why she looked familiar.

"OW! Damn it! I hate it when I do that!" she snapped. Blood beaded out of her fingertip.

"I told you to stop biting your nails." Barricade snapped.

"I can't….. Hey!" Ratchet grabbed her hand and took a sample of her blood. He put it into his computer and ran it though trace. The results made him jump.

"Auta, Primal, did you know you two are biological sisters?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auta paced back and forth. Egyptian dust billowed around her feet and legs.

The Autobots had traveled all night and had found the Tomb of the Primes. But the Matrix turned to dust and Sam filled a sock with what was left.

"Auta? Could I speak to you?" Primal tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want, Primal?" she snarled.

"My name was Tarlia." She grabbed her sister's shoulder. Auta stopped and stared at her.

"Tarlia? What happened to you?"

Primal's eyes glazed over, tears threatening to fall.

"You remember. I thought that you had died on Aslisia; you had been so little. I never in my wildest dreams thought you would become a Prime." Primal held on to her shoulders, more supporting herself than comforting Auta.

"I'm no Prime."

"You are too. The Language of the Primes is cut into your skin and you found the Tomb. The Autobots willingly follow you like the Decepticons never did me. If that doesn't make you a Prime I don't know what does."

Auta hugged her tightly. Primal really wasn't sure what to do for a moment, her arms hung limply down at her sides. But she smiled and hugged her, the little sister she never thought she's find, back.


	7. Chapter 7 Kill them all

Megatron growled under his breath.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream sneered. He and Blackout both knelt down.

"Lord Fallen, the plan?" Megatron asked. The Fallen stroked Ravage's head.

"Kill them all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Auta was kneeling down over her father's body, tracing the designs that mirrored her own. She didn't hear anyone behind her.

"Mourning your father, little girl?" A deep voice she hated said.

"Megatron…" her eyes began to turn red, but his arm wrapped around her neck.

"I was hoping to make you my sparkmate, Lady of Cybertron. I could give you power the Autobots can't. But you have bonded to a little spy. Something I can quickly change." He breathed softly, kissing the side of her neck.

"That's where you're wrong." She growled and he gasped in pain. Her sword pierced his spark.

"Little bitch." He shouted, and threw her over Optimus. She shot back at him with all her might, spinning and slicing at him. They awoke the other soldiers and Autobots.

Blackout and Starscream both attacked, Starscream more hesitant.

"It's an Ambush!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs drawing his gun.

Auta's eyes turned blood red and she spun again as the others began to fight. Megatron was scared, yes scared as the femme screamed and charged him again.

Primal slashed at Blackout with her side blades (think _Witch Blade_) but lost her balance and fell backward. She fell to the ground and threw her arm up to defend herself.

"You really don't want to do that." Barricade put his blaster to Blackout's head and shot him.

Auta kicked Megatron in the chest and as he fell on his back, she jumped at him and drove her sword into his chest. He screamed as she twisted the blade, completely destroying his spark.

"That was for my father." She drove the sword in deeper, "this is for my sister," He moaned as he died, "And this is for you: rot in the pit, you stupid bastard." She drove the sword into his spark one last time, killing him.

She stood up, energon running down the length of her blade. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her and caught her as she fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Rise young Prime."_

_Auta's optics fluttered open and she stood. Cybertronians stood before her._

_ "The Primes…" She whimpered, dropping to her knees._

_ "You have proven yourself a great leader." The first said._

_ "And a great lover." Said the second._

_ "But I am not a Prime; I am adopted."_

_ "It does not matter if you are a Prime by birth. You must prove yourself one of us." Said the second._

_ "And you have, young one! You have proven yourself a great Prime." The first offered gently._

_ "Thus, we give you the Matrix of Leadership. Push it into Optimus's spark and you shall revive him."_

_ "Awake and return to your father and your sparkmate."_

"Auta! Auta! Wake up!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Sissy!" Primal covered her mouth.

"Bee…" Auta moaned softly, opening her optics.

"Hey, love." He sighed, relieved.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered after kissing her.

Something cold and heavy weighed down her hand. The Matrix was glistened in the pale sunlight.

"Dad!" She stood up and limped over to her father's body.

"What are you doing?" Chromia helped her pull open his spark chamber.

"Saving my dad." She drove the Matrix into his spark chamber. It shocked him a little and then he fell limp again.

"Come on, dad." She whispered.

"Auta…" Arcee touched her shoulder.

"IT'S GONNA WORK! They said it would work." Auta whimpered. She sat shaking for what felt like forever. The others left to tend to the wounded, leaving only the sisters.

Primal wrapped her arms around her little sister and kissed her cheek plate.

Primal got hit hard. Ravage growled at her, cutting her chest plate with his claws. She drew her blades and the fight began again.

The Fallen slapped Auta across the face plate sending her sprawling back.

"You cost me the GALAXY!" he screamed. Auta scrambled back to get her footing.

Gears began to turn and Optimus inhaled sharply. Standing up He caught the Fallen from behind and sent him to the ground.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SPARKLING!" He shot at the Fallen.

"Prime…" The Fallen gasped.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE." Optimus turned the Fallen to face him and killed him. The other Autobots returned and Auta shot off the ground and Optimus pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me, or I will personally send you to the pit and back!" she poked him in the chest, "but I'm glad to have you back Dad."

"Primal!" Barricade shouted, grabbing her. There were fresh cuts on her chest and face and she was limping slightly.

"Ow…" she whimpered.

"I'm glad Auta found you." Optimus nodded to her.

"I'm just glad she and you are alive." Primal groaned.

"There is always room in a family unit." He offered. She looked him over and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna call you dad….yet."


	8. Happy endings

Primal pushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear and walked down the hall to her father's office. She and Barricade were warmly welcomed into the Autobots and then into Optimus's family. Starscream even joined the Autobots after the last battle.

There was a soft giggling coming from his office and she was hesitant to open the door. But being the woman she was, she tapped on the door and opened it.

"Dad, I have the reports….. Whoa."

Optimus had a blond woman sitting on his desk, her legs around his waist.

"Primus, did you even tell them?"She laughed.

"What did you want me to tell them, Elita?" he sat down at his chair. Primal dropped the repots in his lap and walked back over to the door.

"Yeah, y'all are gonna hide it real well." Primal crossed her arms.

"Why?" Elita asked.

"Because I'm gonna do this. AUTA! DAD'S GOT ELITA ONE ON HIS DESK!!!" Primal screamed.

"Primal…" Optimus growled.

"Daddy, I was a Decepticon. You don't scare me."

"Dad's got Elita One on his desk? What? Oh my Primus." Auta slapped a hand over her mouth, blue hair braided and falling down her back.

"We taught him so well." Primal smiled, ear to ear.

"So you like me?" Elita asked, wide blue eyes lighting up. Optimus waited for his daughters' reply.

"Pit yes." They said together.

"The only mother we're ever gonna have." Primal sighed.

"Don't say that. You'll scare her off." Auta slapped her sister's arm.

"Actually, I'm really excited to have a pair of daughters."

"Can we just keep you?" Auta shrugged.

'I have to tell people." Primal rushed out and Auta followed at her heels.

"You do realize, my love, my girls love you?" Optimus pulled his sparkmate against him.

"Our girls, Optimus, our girls." She whispered and kissed him sweetly.


End file.
